CHAD WiTH A CHANCE OF FANTASiES
by bittersweeet.memories
Summary: RATED M! - CHAD'S FANTASiES ALL iNVOLViNG SONNY. EACH iNSPiRED BY ONE WORD - JUST LIKE THE 100 WORD CHALLENGE.
1. ONE: CAR

**TiTLE: [ CHAD WITH A CHANCE OF FANTASiES ]**

**SUMMARY: [ RATED M - CHAD'S FANTASiES. EACH iNSPiRED BY ONE WORD. JUST LIKE THE 100 WORD CHALLENGE. ]**

**DiSCLAiMER: [ i DON'T OWN SONNY WiTH A CHANCE ]**

**RATiNG: [ M ]**

**CHAPTER TiTLE: [ CAR ]**

* * *

It had been a long day.

First, Portlynmessed up on every single line she had - although there weren't many, she still managed to screw up everyone's concentration - and cost the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls another three hours of shooting time.

Then two of the randoms, one carrying a slice of cheese and the other wearing an ugly green had, had snuck into their set and made off with the chocolate fountain. Which really pissed Chad off, because he refused to eat his fruit without chocolate over top of it.

After complaining about the fruit to Brenda, he ran into the blond haired girl from So Random, who started screaming at him because him bumping into her made her smear lip gloss all over her cheek. In her anger, she threw the tube of lip gloss towards him, which started to leave a bruise on his cheek.

Which meant more time in makeup.

Which meant less time bugging a certain brunette that he had his eyes on since she arrived at the studio. 'Had his eyes on' was actually an understatement. Portlyn referred to his longing gazes as 'raping her with your eyes.'

But who could blame him?

She had the prettiest hair, that cascaded over her shoulder and shined in the light. He had to physically stop himself from reaching out to touch her gorgeous locks every time he was near her. She had creamy skin that felt so soft and silky against his own. Her chocolate eyes could trap him in a whirlwind of desire instantly. And her soft pink lips, had a magnetizing force on his own.

And the best part?

She was all his.

Theoretically... of course.

She called their little rendez-vous 'Friends with Benefits,' and he liked to refer to it as 'All I ever want to do is fuck you.'

She wasn't interested in a serious relationship, mostly because she had her heart broken one too many times by guys back in Wisconsin - boy did he hear enough about that god forsaken place - and just wanted a little fun. Originally, that 'little fun' consisted of long make-out sessions at one of their houses and quick steamy make-out sessions in the closet during lunch. He wanted more than a little fun, and earned it by promising not to tell anyone of their secret relationship.

But the fact was, and always will be, she was his. No guy ever came close to her and he made sure if they did, they went scampering away.

And because his day was shit, he only got to see her once. One small time period, it might not have even been ten minutes that they locked lips in the storage closet next to the pantry before they both had to leave for their sets.

The only good thing about the day was the promise of what would happen after everyone had left... after all the lights were turned off, all the actors were out of their dressing-room, and all the set crew went back to their houses.

After a long hard day at Condor Studios ended, there was always the promise of an amazing night.

For Chad, that is.

Because Sonny was his promise at the end of the day. And she was all **his**.

He sighed deeply, and the voices that he ignored for the past ten minutes became clear enough for him to realize what they were talking about.

"... and if you don't, we're hiring someone new. Mackenzie can find some other girl-"

"I'm PORTLYN! You can't fire me!"

Chad combed a hand through his hair, breaking it out of it's perfect styling, and rolled his eyes, "Let's call it a day. Everyone is mad, and Portlyn will be better in the morning."

"What, do you have a date or something?" Portlyn exclaimed, and Chad's eyes widened for a second.

He scoffed, "Psh, date? No, I don't feel like it. And if I did, it wouldn't be hard to find one."

"Suuure Chad. We all know you only want one person, and that person's name is S-"

"Shut the hell up Port, we're done filming. Because I'm leaving, and you can't do anything without me!" Chad exclaimed, fuming. He threw his script on the ground and made a dramatic exit from the room, so pissed off that he didn't even turn around to catch their reactions.

How the fuck was he supposed to get his fill of Sonny if he was this annoyed? Stupid Portlyn and her stupid mouth ruined the best part of his day.

He stormed into his dressing-room and quickly grabbed his cellphone, wallet, and car keys. After slamming the door shut behind him, he started towards the door that led to his private garage, and tried to focus on calming down.

But before he could start to think of reliving thoughts, he swung open the door to the garage, and was met by a sight that made both his feet and heart stop.

His luxurious black convertible sat in the middle of the empty room, shining with the light of the overhead lamps. His car could always brighten his mood, and it was literally begging for him to hop in and speed off at top-speed.

That wasn't what made him stop, oh no, it was the image of the girl standing next to it.

Her dark brown hair was curled to perfection, and shined even brighter than the car. Her usually pink lips were stained a bright red, and a small red dress clung to her perfect body in all the right places. A pair of jet black stiletto's adorned her feet, making her already sexy legs even sexier.

"Wow."

He muttered, unable to form any other word.

"I know." She gazed at him from under her thick lashes, "Isn't she just so... beautiful?"

Chad chuckled lightly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and smirking when he heard the lock click into place, "I wonder how fast she goes. Maybe we should find out."

"Oh, she goes fast." Sonny walked closer, closing the distance between them, "And I hear she makes some amazing sounds."

Chad didn't bother continuing their conversation, and quickly leaned down to hurriedly press his lips against her own. His arms flew to her waist, groaning at the feeling of the silky fabric under his fingertips. A small sigh escaped her lips as she wove her fingers through his thick hair.

He pulled her even closer to his body as the passion in their kiss increased, feeling every single inch of her body mold to his own heightened his already strong arousal. She shivered at the feeling and circled her hips slowly against his own, causing friction in the place he needed it the most.

"Do you have a condom?" He mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sonny's eyes widened, "Here?!"

"Well, taking you on the hood of my car has always been a fantasy of mine." Chad grinned and leaned his head down to nip at the right side of her neck, smirking at the breathless moans that Sonny was making.

"It wouldn't be a fantasy anymore if we did that."

He shook his head and pulled away to look at her with his lust-filled eyes, "I've got plenty to keep us entertained."

Before she could say anything, his hand was at the side of her dress, unzipping the zipper as fast as possible. Her own hands flew to his Mackenzie Falls button down shirt, which she hurriedly unbuttoned and threw to the side of the car.

Her dress was soon on the floor, his pants following seconds later.

"God I love those shoes." Chad mumbled while their lips weren't connected in a heated kiss, "But I don't want to scratch the paint on my car."

Sonny pulled away to take the shoes off, and suggested, "We can always use them for another fantasy-"

"I fucking love the way you think, Monroe." He growled and pushed her against the side of his car to attack her lips again, invading her mouth with his tongue instantly. While their lips were connected, and eyes closed, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. His fingers reached for her panties, and they too added to the pile in seconds.

She pushed his boxers off his hips and he stepped out of them.

"Now, where is that condom?"

Sonny smirked and grabbed her purse from on top of the passenger seat, grabbing a foil package and tossing it in his direction.

"You better be ready, Monroe." Chad warned as he rolled the protection on his body, and looked up to see Sonny leaning against the front of the car's hood, "'Cause I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to do anything except scream my name."

She blushed under his gaze as he pushed her onto the car, lowering her back so that she was lying across the curved surface. Without warning, he plunged inside her body, causing moans from each of the teenagers.

Chad pounded his hips against her own with force as he thrust in and out of her body. Sonny couldn't help the sounds from escaping her lips, and her shouts echoed in the room.

"Shit, Chad!"

"You'.." He groaned out, enunciating each word with another thrust.

Her eyes closed under the pleasure, and she bent her knees so that her feet were resting on the front bumper of the car, giving him even deeper access.

Chad let out a deep moan at the feeling that drowned out her screams, "God I need to come. I'm so close-"

"Me too!" Sonny shrieked, trying to focus on moving her hips in time to keep up with his own. "Chad, Oh God Chad!"

"Scream it, baby, scream my name."

Sonny moaned deeply at the huskiness in his voice, and opened her eyes to see how dark they had become with lust and desire, "CHAD!"

He smirked to himself, and realised he was getting closer to the edge faster because of how much pleasure he was giving Sonny. Making her feel good made him feel one hundred times better.

"Fuuucckkk!" He groaned out, speeding up his thrusts again.

"I'm gonna-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before her walls contracted around him, and they both let out simultaneous groans. Chad pushed harder into her body in a final thrust and saw stars scatter his vision. Sonny's hips jerked against his own as her loud moans became breathy pants.

"Shit, that was sexy as hell." Chad muttered after he caught his breath.

"You could say that again." Sonny whispered, and Chad looked down to see a blush on her cheeks, "You don't think anyone heard us... do you?"

Chad shook his head, "Nah, this room is basically soundproof. It used to be a recording studio actually, but I turned it into a suitable garage."

"I'm sure you did." Sonny laughed, knowing it was something he would do.

"Grab your dress, we're going to my house tonight."

Sonny started to slip her clothes back on, and gave Chad a smirk, "So, which fantasy are we playing out next?"

"Whichever one that I want the most." He grinned, "But don't worry, whatever it is - you know it will be good."

* * *

**FiRST CHAPTER: REViEWS WOULD BE APPRiCiATED :]**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THiNK**


	2. TWO: ELEVATOR

**TiTLE: [ CHAD WITH A CHANCE OF FANTASiES ]**

**SUMMARY: [ RATED M - CHAD'S FANTASiES. EACH iNSPiRED BY ONE WORD. JUST LIKE THE 100 WORD CHALLENGE. ]**

**DiSCLAiMER: [ i DON'T OWN SONNY WiTH A CHANCE ]**

**RATiNG: [ M ]**

**CHAPTER TiTLE: [ ELEVATOR ]**

* * *

Chad grinned at the hotel receptionist as he entered the marble floored entrance-way. Her eyes widened in recognition and he held back a sigh knowing that she would probably go crazy on him. Nonetheless, he needed a place to stay, and he had already looked at many other hotels - each booked.

Perhaps he should have taken into consideration that hotel rooms in times square NYC are hard to get on such short notice at ten o'clock at night.

He felt the brunette next to him sigh, "If I have to go through another attack of girls - we're sleeping in a cab."

"Just hold on, Monroe. It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy." He winked at Sonny, who had an annoyed look on her face at his comment.

By the time he finished his sentence, they were standing in front of the front desk and the receptionist was busy fanning herself with a magazine. Chad grimaced when he noticed that it wasn't just any magazine, but one with his face on the cover. (Although - when **wasn't** he on the cover of a magazine?)

"You're... You're-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, yes." The annoyed brunette beside him exclaimed.

He looked over at Sonny with shock at her outburst, who apparently was fed up of being mobbed by fans. Honestly, Chad couldn't blame her at all. They had been looking for a hotel room for almost two hours.

The receptionist frowned, "Sorry, I didn't ask YOU chuckle-"

"Excuse me, I would really prefer if you didn't insult my girlfriend in front of my face." Chad stepped in, an angry look on his face. The girl quieted down and frowned sadly, "Now - do you happen to have any available rooms?"

"I can make room for you anytime, Mr. Cooper." The girl giggled in a high tone, that made him wince in disgust, "Of course, you could always share a room with me-"

Sonny clenched her jaw, "Um, do you not see me here? I'm the only one he's going to be sharing a room with, scratch that - I'm the only one he'll be sharing anything with."

"Suuure." The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm much prettier. Wouldn't you like to sleep with me instead, Chad?"

Chad's jaw dropped at the girl's openness, and he coughed to clear his throat. "What kind of question is that?"

"See? He's in denial."

"Can you just give us a damn room key? I'm tired, and I've had to deal with hundreds of girls like you today - who wished they could be with the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny glared at the girl, "And you're trying my patience."

Chad put a hand on Sonny's arm to try to calm her down, but her temper stayed at the same level as the girl behind the desk turned around to search for a room key. He turned to look at the furious brunette in front of him and smirked at the disgusted look on her face. "Calm down Sonny. You don't need to be jealous. You're the only girl getting it on with Chad Dylan Cooper tonight."

"Who say's we are?" Sonny frowned angrily at him. "I'll be too worried _someone_ is going to sneak into our room and try to-"

The young girl cleared her throat and both celebrities turned back towards her to listen. "I looked, but we're out of double bed rooms. So I'll just send up a cot-"

Sonny smirked and grabbed the key cards out of the girl's hands, "That won't be necessary. We'll be too busy fucking each other to get any sleep anyways, hun."

Chad let out a shocked gasp as Sonny pulled on his arm and led him towards the elevators, only catching a brief look at the shocked expression the girl behind the front desk wore. He hurried to keep up with Sonny, and let out a sigh of relief when they stopped to wait for an elevator to come down.

"Wow, someone is a little pissed." He chuckled, and Sonny just stared at the ceiling, "And maybe a little bit horny, I'm guessing?"

"You've got your work cut out for you, Chad, I'm seriously so pissed off at the moment."

He smirked, "Hot, angry sex... I think I'm in."

Sonny giggled despite her bad mood, and jumped as the elevator in front of them opened noisily, "Even the elevators are annoying in NYC."

"That's just you." Chad poked her side as they entered the elevator, their shared dufflebag still in his right hand. Once she had pushed the button for the 24th floor, he set the bag down and relaxed against the wall. The sounds from before got worse as the elevator made it's journey up the many floors, and suddenly came to an abrupt halt between the 17th and 18th floor.

Both stars froze, and gave each other panicked looks.

"Shit, maybe it isn't just you."

.:.:.:.:.

"This fucking elevator is the last fucking straw!" Sonny exclaimed from where she was sitting, cross-legged, in the corner of the carpeted elevator.

Chad had just hung up the emergency red phone that was in a box in one of the walls. Because it was NYC, it would be a while before a mechanic made it to the hotel.

Because it was now eleven o'clock at night it would take even longer for them to find an on-call mechanic to get ready to come in to fix the broken elevator.

"They said about two to three hours."

Sonny groaned and set her head against the wall, "That stupid bitch down at the desk is probably laughing her ass off."

"Whoa, chill Sonny." He sat down next to her and quickly pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist, "That stupid bitch doesn't have the pleasure of being locked in an elevator with Chad Dylan Cooper."

His girlfriend sighed, "Chad - I've already got autographs, and I see you everyday. Being stuck in an elevator wouldn't help me - It's just keeping me from being able to-"

"Have amazing sex with me in our hotel room?" Chad finished her sentence, and Sonny laughed her agreement. "Sonny... we're in an elevator that no one is going to be able to open for hours. I'm not saying you're going to be getting pleasure from my _presence_."

Realization dawned on the young woman, and she gave him a small grin, "Then how about you explain to me how I'm going to be getting this so called 'pleasure?'''

"I'd rather just show you."

Her lips started to turn up into a smirk, but were instantly covered by Chad's. She clutched onto his jacket tightly as his own arms looped around her back, holding her as close as humanly possible. The two quickly got lost in their own world as reality faded away, and the only thing that mattered was making the other feel amazing.

Chad slammed her body against the elevator wall and boosted her up so that her legs could wrap around his torso. Sonny pulled away from their kiss to gasp aloud at the feeling of their new position, the ache in her core was centimeters from the one thing that could relieve her.

"Shit, Chad-" She muttered out as she quickly reached to unbutton his jacket, throwing it behind him and moving towards the buttons of his shirt. While Sonny was focused on throwing off his clothes, Chad himself had successfully unzipped the zipper of her dress, and was sliding the straps down her creamy white shoulders. He let his lips linger on her right collarbone before blowing a trail of hot air across her chest.

A loud moan escaped her lips, and her fingers froze where they were, unable to move under the haze of pleasure she was in.

Chad smirked against her skin as he pushed the dress down so that it gathered at her hips, and reached for the clasp to her strapless bra. Sonny arched her back off of the wall to give him more room, which moved her hips against his own. Both let out a deep sigh at the feeling, and Chad became more frantic in his attempts to unhook the obstacle between him and her breasts.

He grinned triumphantly as it fell to the floor seconds later, and reached for the front of her body, her breasts filling up the palm of his hands. A strangled moan from Sonny only heightened his anticipation for what was to come as he dove down to wrap his lips around one of her nipples.

"Chad!" She gasped, clutching onto his shoulders as he made his way with her chest. She whimpered as he switched to the other side, and her back involuntarily arched back off of the wall again. "P-Please, stop teasing!

Her boyfriend winked at her as he dropped her to her feet softly and threw his shirt off of his body. She dropped to her knees during that time, and reached for the zipper at eye level. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip in anticipation as she stared at the bulge in his jeans, and she quickly pushed them down his legs.

Chad, clad in only his boxers, reached over to tug on her dress which fell the rest of the way to the ground. The small black thong on her body quickly followed as Sonny's fingers reached for his boxers.

"You better have a damn condom, Chad."

He chuckled at the urgency in her voice, and reached over into his jeans to grab a foil package from his pocket. "Don't worry, Monroe, I came prepared."

"I can see." Sonny put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto the floor so that she could straddle him. "Try to keep up, or this time, you'll _come_ unprepared."

"God Sonny, How can you come up with puns at a time like this?"

She rolled her eyes and lowered her lips onto his own, accepting his tongue that moved to her lips. She reached down and grabbed his penis in her hands, holding it steady while she lowered her body onto his own.

Seconds later, her hips were flush against his own, and she pulled out of the kiss to let out a groan.

"Fuck, you always feel so fucking tight." Chad grunted out, and moved his hands to her hips to help guide her up and down. Sonny moved her hips in the rhythm his hands created, and could feel him thrusting against her body.

"Mmm, and you always feel so fucking big." Sonny sighed, reaching up to let her curls out of the clip that held her hair up.

Chad's eyes closed in pleasure, "Damn straight I am."

"Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Maybe because I HAVE one?"

Sonny thrusted harder against his body, her anger increasing. Chad grinned, and opened his eyes to take in her expression that was a mixture between annoyance and pleasure. Her eyes started to close slowly, and he reached up to rub circles around her nipples, causing her to moan louder.

The brunette gasped as Chad quickly flipped them over so he could pound into her body with more force, and she lay helplessly against the floor, moving her hips occasionally against his own. She lost all hope of keeping up with his rhythm and instead wove her hands through his hair - knowing that he loved it when she did so.

She pulled his face closer to her own and whispered, "Do you have any idea how fucking glad I am that you have one?"

"I think I can tell." He smirked and leaned over to roughly attach their lips for a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he focused on making his thrusts even deeper into her body, eliciting deep moans from both.

"Shiiit Sonny, please tell me you're close."

Sonny let out a high pitched moan, "Oh Chad, I've been ready since we got in the elevator."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Sonny let out a much louder, longer, moan and he watched her eyes squeeze shut. He groaned as he felt her walls clench around his dick, and let out a moan himself as he was thrown over the edge. His hips moved on their own against her body as stars lit up his vision, and once he came down from his high, he was almost still.

Sonny gasped, as her legs continued to shake occasionally, and the fire in her stomach turned to small embers.

"Mmm, I love when you get jealous."

She opened her eyes to see a cocky smile on Chad's face, "I think I do too."

* * *

CHAPTER TWO = COMPLETE! SORRY iT TOOK SO LONG :( BUT i'LL UPDATE AS QUiCK AS i CAN :D


End file.
